My Heart Container
by UZUMAKI NARUTO-KUN7
Summary: Link finds himself desperately in love with Zelda and realizes to get her attention, he must confess. But a day in a certain forest drives him to the edge and he finds he is no longer the 'boy with the fairy'.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think I've had a day this nice in so long. The sky is clear and the sun gives off the right amount of warmth.

Link lay his head back against the blades of grass and smiled inwardly. Zelda promised me she would see me today. She always keeps her promise, that I know.

It had not been long after the hero's final battle against the demon lord Demise and the cleansing of the surface world. Link and Zelda decided to stay from the floating piece of Skyloft and to inhabit the many wonders of the world beneath. Nothing had ever bothered the two, besides the fact that Groose would come nearly everyday to see how, "they were doing." (He really only wanted to know if Link tried to make a move on the fair maiden. He was still deadly in love with her, though she refused him.)

In truth, Link was too afraid to even tell her, and she was playing hard-to-get.

He sighed and smirked when he recognized the slim figure in the distance, the beautiful blond hair and glowing blue eyes.

She skipped over to where he now stood. "Link! Ehee. How long have you been waiting here?"

Damn, she's so cute. "Well-uh...I felt like sitting here, is all."

She smiled at him for she could tell something was off but brushed it off immediately after remembering she had to tell the teen something extremely important.

"Hey, Link, I have to tell you that I won't be here until tomorrow night. You see, father has summoned me for an important meeting and I can't miss it."

Link frowned. "You need me to stay here, right?"

"Of course! I mean, who else will protect the Master sword?"

They were both silent.

Finally, Link spoke. "Alright, I'll stay. Just make sure you make it back safely, okay?"

Zelda smiled at him and hugged him quickly before she ran off. "I promise!"

Link watched her fading glow before lowering his gaze. "I guess it's only me now, huh, Fi?"

* * *

Please review and tell me how this part is.

Arigato


	2. Chapter 1: Sailcloth

Link only stood there, more silent than he had ever been. His heart was beating so fast and his cheeks so red that he thought he would die right then and there on the spot. No, I've gotta keep my cool.

Damn it, what do I do?

He looked back at the fading figure and took a few steps forward before he stopped himself.

"Wait. If I try this now I'll seem too desperate..."

His hands flew to his hair and yanked on the brown locks with great irritation. "Gah! Who the hell am I trying to fool? Of course I'm desperate."

Then he frowned. "I've always loved Zelda..."

He placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the neatly folded sailcloth; he never went anywhere without it. Link could still remember the day when she had given it to him after the wing ceremony. Only the two of them stood up on that godess and for a moment, only a moment, Link had honestly thought that they would share a kiss.

He traced his fingers along the logo of the crested bird and smiled. I promise I'll tell her how I really feel.

Then the piece of fabric in his hand was gone.

"W-what the hell?!"

Link turned to find something like a raccoon holding the cloth in its filthy mouth, rocking its head side-to-side and chittering almost as though it were mocking him.

Oh godess, not now.

He bent on one knee and pulled out a hand. "Pss, psss. Coome heere. Come on. Give me that back, come on."

It only stared at him.

Okay, this isn't working. He took another small step and the raccoon went racing off.

"Hey!" Link chased after the animal with so much force that he was already on it's tail. "Come on, I don't have time for this!"

The forest they ran through was getting thicker and thicker until the teen completely lost sight of the animal. He stopped in his tracks and gasped for air. "Where'd he go?" He looked around and couldn't see through the thickets at all. For some reason the forest was getting chillier by the moment and Link wrapped himself around his arms.

"Great, now I can't find it this time." The same raccoon had done this trick in his home but was easily captured the first time. This time was completely different and Link felt almost unsure of his decision to chase after the animal.

He turned his feet to head back before he realized he didn't remember where he had come from.

The woods were getting darker by the minute and the breeze was getting even colder. He flicked his head from side-to-side hoping to find something familier but everything he set his gaze upon were exactly the same.

He stepped forward and kept going. "I guess I just have to go on instinct, then." But, what instinct?

Damn, Fi could really be helpful right about now. His gaze saddened when he thought of the Master sword's beautiful fairy.

"I have to hurry and make it back. I'm the only one here to protect her." He sped his pace.

Nearly ten minutes had gone by and he was STILL walking. He was so scared, now. It was cold and he was utterly and completely lost in this strange woods in which he had never been. He turned frantically to the side, and to the next, turn after turn, minute next to hour.

He clutched at his heart with a shivering hand. "W-where am I?"

It was getting so dark that it was starting to get hard to even see where he was placing his feet. "It's so cold... I should stop for the night..."

He dropped himself to lean against a tree and pulled in his legs and wrapped them between his arms and placed his head against them.

He raised an eyebrow after thinking. "How did it get dark so fast? It was still morning..."

Link pulled up his head and found that it had grown completely dark. I'll just have to forget about it. Maybe I've been here longer than I expected. His eyes fell to closing from such light that may have been sifting through the leaves of the branches of trees. He felt horribly tired and found that rest would do some good if he were to find an escape.

For now, I am lost in these woods.

* * *

This is the second update I've done so far and I thought that I should post this one as well. Remember, leave your reviews and I just might find another heart piece to complete my heart container.

Arigato!


	3. Chapter 2: I don't remember

Link was dead asleep in these strange woods. Every so often his fingers seemed to twitch and his chest heaved, only to subside back to it's original unmoving state. His body shivered in the utterly low temperature of the area.

For some reason, his mind couldn't stop replaying the horrible words he had not long after began to dread when he first set foot in the patch of trees: I'm lost, I don't know where I am, I'm so stupid...

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, the blue orbs glinting softly in the darkness.

"I was the one placed here to watch over the Master sword...I need to protect Fi."

He shook his head when a chilling gust of wind hit his face. Link tried his best to ignore the horrible frost at his finger tips and the edges of his hair. "I've been through worse..." he repeats over and over.

He struggled to his feet and pushed himself onto shaking limbs. 'I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have followed that animal here at all,'

Then, he thought of the reason for chasing after it. He sighed when he realized that his actions were inevitable; especially when the item stolen had been from Zelda. He blushed slightly at imagining her cute face smiling at him, waking him from sleep.

He shook the thoughts away and headed for what seemed to be a path of light. Glittering specks captured the darkness and elucidated it with little ease.

Link, as confused as he was, only continued after the glow, instinct pounding at his brain to find an exit as quick as possible.

Then, he realized what the glows were. "Fairies?"

And, as though on call, the specks rushed to the teen's side and engulfed him in a blinding glare.

"H-hey!" He shoved several from his facial area. More gathered. "Oi! L-leave me alone!"

The swarm never ceased from it's 'attack' and Link continued to push them from himself and off into the night air, though they immediately returned.

His body was entering a stage of fatigue and his movements slowed. The lights were all over him now and he couldn't find a way to escape. He collapsed beneath the specks and glows.

His tired lids opened to reveal dull, blue eyes. Sunlight lay along his body, sifting through the green branches.

His head throbbed and his limbs were numb and sore, his body was in exactly the same condition. This may have been the first time Link had woken up at first light.

He pushed himself to his feet and realized it was hard to stand to even stand up.

"What the hell did those fairy things do?"

He shook his head and swiftly searched around for what could be an exit. Nothing. Only millions of trees beyond more trees.

Again he tried to stand up and fell to all four in the effort. He sighed when he realized he had sprained his ankle and found the only thing he could be glad about was that he was no longer freezing. It had somehow gotten extremely warm.

The sun glared down at him and he pushed a hand up to block it from his eyes. Link stared up at the hand, realizing how round and furry it looked. He was thrown back when he recognized what the shape was.

A paw!

* * *

So sorry this took so long. I was busy with school and such. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
